The Vixens Gentle Servant
by The phantom animator
Summary: We all know what Ahri is. to those who have not played League why are you here, please look it up or play it any way Ahri is a Fox turned human that wants to become human so she basically whores every male to get it, but she feels guilty and stops so now 5 years in league she haunted by her past once more but this time a person entered her life finds a new meaning to the word slut
1. Chapter 1

Authors:note I am new at this so no harsh comment if you ever find it. Lore for character has been change for purpose of the story I do not own the character just the story and the oc ,this is the prologue .

* * *

Ahri:

"Ugh why do I have to carry another game like this!" She said dodging zed shuriken from 2 different now her team is losing pretty bad with the score being 5 to 20 in kills its currently 25 minutes and everybody refused to surrender.

"Come on Ahri we can win this" her summoner yelled Ahri rolled her eyes of the unbelievable score that his other summoners have and continue fighting 1 one v five her summoner making her do some of the stupidest moves she ever was forced to do. Throwing waves after waves of her orb she hold the minion wave to the inhibitor until zed finally killed her winning the, the game."Defeat"

after the game she was tired and needed some essence so she did what she knew best forcing her summoner onto the floor in the summoning hall took everything out of him and left.

On the way back she saw Sona being congratulated by the many summoners for her win in her last game. She went to her to congratulate her but was immediately swarm by the summoners that was just praising Sona "oh my god Ahri you were so awesome you went 5 and 1 when you were losing." She just smiled and thank them while there eyes started filling with lust about how hot she the corner of her eyes she saw most of the other summoners(mostly girls) eyeing her eye filled with hatred and jealousy.

she went sad inside knowing what was going on and went to Sona to talk .

* * *

Sona:

Sona was sitting on a bench waiting for the crowd to dissipate to meet her friend. she knew of Ahri's past and always knew when she was having problems and although mute she actively tries to cheer her days. As the crowd dissipated she found Ahri now covered in white,obvious why the male summoners we're crowding to her. "Hey Sona ." Sona welcome her to the bench

(On the bench)"You had a good day?" Sona nods. sighs"wish I can say my day was great "Ahri said sarcastically Sona pluck her etwahl making a devious tune along with a smile.

"hah hah very funny but swallowing at 2:00am is not a good day. Sona giggles at the comment and starts working on a new song .

Ahri relaxes and lay down on the bench listening

there was a long silence aside from the song that was playing everything out side the institute halls empty form the lack of summoners in their Elo climb. "So anything good happen" Sona shrugs unable to think of anything,"this is getting really boring is it " Sona nods. There was another long pause Sona waiting for Ahri response because even she become unmotivated."Hey let's talk about who your interested in you never talk so I just want to find out."Sona blushed but nodded since there wasn't anything to do

"So what kind of guy do you?" There was a small pause as Sona begins to pluck her etwahl "wait don't tell me like,that what's the fun in it if I can't guess" Sona though annoyed obliged to her request,she honestly doesn't understand why The fox would refuse to talk telepathically people always ask her to use it.

"Hmm lets see."how about Taric." Sona thought for a minute than shook her head "not much of a jewelry freak huh" " what about Darius he's kinda a muscle freak but he can be nice" Sona shudders mostly afraid of the probability that Darius is a compassionate person." Hmm what about Garen he's nice, but I do question his preference in getting it on." Sona stares angrily knowing full well what the fox did with the Demacian,and shakes her head at her own disapproval for him not to mention Ahri's infamous smiles was on her face telling Sona that she has done worse before and decided not press any further.

"well that was all I can think of,so can you tell me now? "hey girls how's it going " a short good looking guy came into view his only defining detail that stand out was his blond hair and orange coat.

"hey Ezreal" Ezreal waves "how's it going""not much just got back from the shadow isles collecting plants for the institute" the fox just laughs and there was a small pause no one having anything to talk about "so what we're you girls doing?"Sona immediately blushed,"we were talking about what kinda guy Sona was into" ezreal thought for a minute and just shrugged "well I'm not one to understand girl talk so...yeah I guess I'm off" he walks out to the lounge near the end of the hallways stop just half way to turn around

"oh Sona " Sona lifts her head up " I'll be at the concert cheering you on so don't disappoint me ok?" She blush and smile weakly and Ezreal leaves for good.

* * *

Ahri

The foxes smiles the devious smile she was known to have,"Sona I never knew you had such taste in men," Sona looked at her confused to that she just points to the hall Ezreal just went, upon realizing this Sona looked down a pink tint visible on her cheeks. "so it's true, you do like him,well how about I hook you up with him,you know invite him to your place " Sona eyes grew wide her cheeks now a deep shade of red as she motions Ahri to stop whatever she was suggesting giggles and whisper seductively "relax I was just messing with you I know your not the type that invites people to the bed,unless...that is ..you're really desperate for him"

Sona turned away her checks now 20 different shades of bright red, all Ahri could do was laugh as the embarrassment on Sona face was a sight to see,thought she did admit it would be much funnier if she could hear Sona bawling,

"hey stop harassing her" a voice from the now crowded institute summoning rooms yelled,the person was a average women with a blonde hair and an angry scowl on her face rand her battle garment are laced with expensive yellow and white cloth and it was topped with a skirt and long blue leggings

"Ugh not you again" the fox just rolled her eyes "look Sona,and I were just talking about guys, she's just embarrassed Lux".Lux didn't look satisfied "I didn't ask what you were doing,I asked to stop laughing at her!" Lux annoyed Ahri looks to Sona who is now cowering in behind the bench"look I don't understand why you are doing this Sona and I are friends we can laugh at our secrets" "well I love to know what your going to do with those secrets" Lux countered

"what do you mean its just Sona's love interest.""and what makes you think someone like you can is allowed to hold her secret" Ahri made a shocked and angry look "What do mean Lux"Lux face went grim "almost now people starts to crowd around them listening in on their argument."It means I don't..trust you" lux said venom drenched in her tone.

Angrily the 2 stood next to each other there eves never stop glaring."and why is that Lux Crownguard" the tension grew summoners got their spells,ready to stop the fighting if need be. Lux's eyes grew dark her face angry "you should know why slut!" Ahri eyes grew wide but her face never moved from the angry expression

"No I don't!" A devious smile grew on Lux's face but immediately came back to an angry frown " you don't know, do you."

the tension only grew the aura coming off the 2 mages became dense, Ahri was the first to leave "where did you think your going" " Anywhere but here now ""Oh I get it your trying have sex with another man , probably, getting Sona's crush aren't you!"

Ahri heart sank she turns around eyes full of hatred"If this is what this is about, than what does it matters to y-!"'you ruined him!"the crowd went back a few spaces Lux's usual blue eyes turned purple."wh...at" Ahri stuttered.

"you ruined Kevien!" the loud yelling of Lux's voice resonated with name of the person,and struck a cord in Ahri mind,all she could do is look down,"he was a good person,kind but also weak,yet the very sight of him makes me shiver. he loved playing League,he was never toxic,just the casual player,so why, why did he had to die" Lux was now in tears her face contorted with anger and grief her eyes still keeping the dark purple iris of her eyes,Ahri face still sadden by Lux's hate towards her,"you have my reason now Ahri now leave this world doesn't need anymore sluts like you!"

and so Ahri ran running past every single person in her way,but she knew that deep within her memory that she enjoyed it, she went to her dorm slamming the door shut, crying at the base of the door her tails droop down to as tear after tear flows down her checks asking herself the question that she ask herself for years **"why did I have to be slut?** "


	2. Chapter 2

hello everybody I hope you have a very good day today and please enjoy the story for today I'm finishing the prologue of this story so as usual don't any of the character besides the Oc,also please try to give me reviews on this series because I need to become a better writer for I am failing English and the second semester is starting.

* * *

 **Entering new Character: Kio**

I took a deep breath as my finger relaxes on the summoning orb as it started glowing in my the last few seconds looked at the mirror my toned body hidden by the age of my soul the orb glowed brighter preparing to teleport me, as i looked around I now prepared for my second rank season debut.

"alright Nautilus lets win us our placement."

The sea giant nods as I conjure up my orb ready for my last placement game. our team consisted of Nidalee,Ezreal,Lux, Jarvan IV,and Nautilus,while there team has Rengar, Veigar,Riven,Draven, and Janna so far their team has the upper hand, but not with me. now in game my team was already in there respective lane,angry waiting for my departure in base. I lead Nautilus to the bot lane and the game has started so far nothing has happen besides the summoners complaint of my late arrival, Ezreal was skillfully dodging most of Janna's assault, while trying to Cs properly no thanks to his summoner.

"hey I'm here" "what took you so long" Ezreal's Summoner practically yelled "can't a guy check on his enemy once in awhile yesh", the match was not in my favor they had far better damage thanks to Janna, but luck would have it's way of turning around. "sorry Nautilus but this might hurt"

as the giant was about to hit lv 6 I immediately throw his hook the anchor hit Janna pulling her closer to the giant upon knowing his partner had been caught Dravan set's his sights on ezreal who is very low."alright here it comes" the on my word the very room shakes nautilus flashes and uses Depth charge(R) ,destroying the very ground in a large area which covered the entirety of bot lane all the summoner just look in shocked at as the beginning of this game was just wasting any time I controlled Nautilus to attack Dravan the summoners quickly recovered but he was too late as Nautilus anchor Dravan to the ground and finishes him off with Riptide(E) " **an enemy has been slain"** Janna escape our grasp but it wasn't necessary to the game.

20 minutes later there was a huge team fight I have Ezreal has gotten a head of the game because of the last fight my other team mates were not doing so great as top were basically killing each other left and right with no winner, and mid and jungle were losing pretty heavily feeding thou I could have sworn Nidalee was giving Rengar kills my best guess is the there just having a hot session and she threw the towel first.(yes the match is weird like that) anyway the team fight started with Lux getting hit by Janna's Howling gale(not a good start for us) which then leads to Veigar using the Event Horizon on her luckily before she died JarvanIV got sick ult trapping the enemy escape and killing Veigar. the team got the overwhelming arrogant and didn't realize that Rengar was 9/0 and got killed luckily Nidalee had just arrived and lured him to the river.

now it was just me vs Riven,and Dravan, but there was not going to be a next time if I lose. Riven charge in jumping in sword swing with her broken wing(Q) Dravan came in close by. "alright Nautilus it's the last time I promise" "the giant rolled his eyes and nodded. I gave him a cocky smile. in near instant the institute shake as the aura in my body become visible.

everything stops the game came to a slow crawl,my visioned turns Green life was reaching a stopping point.

the next instant the giant was surrounded by the ocean the very depths shaking to the sound of his call he throw his anchor hitting Dravan first, the giant leaped and slam his fist to the ground destroying the very ground that the Noxian stand on than the ground began to shake and with it came water that gushed like a geyser covering mid lane **"An enemy has been slain "** last but certainly not least was Riven the giant stare her down knowing this was going to hurt if he doesn't finish her fast. Riven swiftly reach him with blinding speed giving no time to think of an attack but I was faster the second she flash the anchor hits her and gave me time to get 2 were locked in furious battle one not budging the es down from the other,every sword swing blocked by the blows of an anchor, and worst it was only matter of time but it was all that was need as i saw the enemy summoner tired through the constant fighting, and in one last attempt my power surged to the max limit the giant can tank as pained was being filled through eyes begin to glow and with astonishing speed grabbed Riven and slam her to the ground cracking it and creating a huge geyser that shook the very rift into shambles.

 **(30 minutes later)**

"Congratulation you have reached Bronze and thank you for fighting for the Institute of War,the lady at the front of the institute bowed and I took my leave with a somewhat satisfied mood, the institute was at the height of rush hour people going in out of games, all to come back with a defeated look at there rank and elo it's usual for someone like to be thoroughly disappointed at my score because believe me I am better than this but I decided it was for the best considering my condition after matches with the League champion.

that's besides point as I head to my dorm room for a bit of celebration (if you could call it that). my room was mostly normal packed with a standard couch t.v ,kitchen and a king size bed. I head to the fridge where a can of root beer could be found I grabbed it and looked at the the list of summoners in bronze there wasn't a lot of good summoners that are a from other ranks so it seems.

"alright now what to watch" "hmm let's see some bronze people" I turned the t.v , and found the first bronze game that was playing and let the world zone out of my came a ringing in my ear, time was up ...for me anyways

* * *

 **Hey guys so at the end of this chapter I got League back and I know I don't upload much and I have a good reason being me being laziness and having homework being a sophomore and I thank you for reading because I have no experience with the FanFiction world**

 **anyway enough of that topic let's talk about this character here so if you don't already know he is very op but he is a very rare summoner and you will found out why,(so don't rage on how I'm not depicting the league of legends gameplay) any way just know he can enhance the champions in league.**

 **And for the next chapter we are going to introduce yet another new oc, but I am also bringing Miss Fortune into the mix**

 **and don't forget to give me reviews and say that I'm Trash in my email,and if you like this chapter please follow me and give a favorite**


End file.
